


Hamilton Oneshots

by tonkystank



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety Attacks, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Character Death, F/M, Historical References, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Oneshot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, multiple oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkystank/pseuds/tonkystank
Summary: Just different oneshots about Hamilton: An American Musical





	1. I Can't Do This (not without you)

**Author's Note:**

> He was gone. Alexander Hamilton, the man she fell in love with, the man who fought for America, the man who had broken her heart but still loved him all the same, the man who brought joy to her life like nobody else could. He was gone.

The morning sun shone through the window, basking the room in a pleasant glow. Birds were chirping and singing their morning song. 

Eliza slowly woke up, rolling over on her side to find her husband, who she had assumed came back to sleep. However, she found nothing.

She blearily opened her eyes, the room fuzzy for a moment. "Alexander?" Her voice laced with sleep. She looked around the room, trying to find her husband and frowning when she didn't. 'Maybe he is in the kitchen..'

However, when she looked, he wasn't. He wasn't in any of the children's rooms either. "Mommy, where's daddy?" Little Eliza, who was five, was tugging on her nightgown.

"I'm not sure, dear." She said, cautiously moving back into her room when she saw it.

A small letter, sitting on the desk with a quill next to it. The letter was closed with a pink seal, the words 'Eliza' written on it in Alexander's writing.

Eliza's breath caught in her throat, was this what he was writing so very early in the morning? When she had asked him to come back to sleep?

She unsealed the letter and started reading. As she read, pieces of the puzzle started fitting together in her mind. He had said something about a meeting at dawn, which had seemed odd at the time but she hadn't questioned it. She felt a tear slip down her cheek.

Alexander went to a duel. She didn't know who with, she didn't really care. She just hoped Alexander was safe. 

As she finished the last paragraph, she heard the kids waking up and start to eat breakfast. She sighed and walked out into the kitchen, putting on a fake smile for her young ones. She didn't want them to be worried.

She was about to start cooking when she heard a knock on the door with such urgency it worried her.

She ran to the door and opened it, revealing Angelica dressed in formal funeral clothes with a very grim look on her face. 

_Funeral clothes, oh god, what happened_

"Angelica? What ever is the matter?"She asked, her voice wary as she looked her sister in the eye.

"Dear sister, It's Alexander! He's been," Her voice quieted here, "He's been shot."

...

Eliza couldn't breath.

Her throat was closing up and  _Oh god no please Alexander no don't leave me too_ She was having a panic attack.

Angelica helped her get changed, counting her breaths and calming her down, telling her everything would be alright when she knew it wouldn't be.

John Church, her husband, had come to babysit the children while Eliza and Angelica visited Alexander on what may be his death bed.

...

When she arrived, she was greeted by Dr. Hosack, a long time family friend and doctor.

"Mrs. Hamilton, come in, I'm glad you're here-"

"Where is Alexander?! Is he alright!? Is he alive?!"

"Yes, but he's in very critical condition. The bullet entered right between his ribs, through his abdomen and was lodged in his spine. He's very delirious so speak calmly," He led the two women to a big room, where Alexander lay.

Eliza felt more tears slip down her face, as she sat down next to Alexander as Angelica sat on the other side.

"Eliza..?"

"Alexander, it's okay. I'm here, it's okay. What happened to you? Who did this to you?"

Angelica looked at her sister, mildly surprised she didn't already know.

"I..I was in a duel w-with Aaron Burr, I aimed at the sky, he aimed," He gestured to his chest and chuckled, which ended up in a coughing fit. 

"Shh, don't talk, save your strength." She cooed, trying  _so hard_ not to cry in front of him.

"Eliza, I love you. Di-d you get my letter?" His voice was so soft, so hurt, it made Eliza want to scream out and cry.

But she didn't. "Yes, I did, it was lovely darling," She kissed his forehead, watching him close his eyes as he fell unconscious again. Eliza panicked before Angelica told her he was just unconscious, not  _dead._

Angelica reached over him and took her sisters hand, "It will be alright, Betsy,"

"How do you know?" Her voice shook. "How do you know he won't die?" She choked on the word 'Die', the tears she had kept in spilling down her face. 

Angelica was silent for a moment. "I don't." She didn't say anything more, staying silent as she got up and walked to Eliza, embracing her and whispering comforting words in her ear.

They stayed with him the whole night, and more than once he had woken up in pain with tears running down his face and Eliza would calm him down.

The next morning, her world stopped. 

"Eliza.." He had whimpered,  _whimpered._ He sounded like a hurt puppy and it broke Eliza's heart even more.

"I'm here love, I'm here. Sleep now," She whispered, kissing his cheek.

"Eliza, I'm so sorry,"

"Shh, it's alright."

"No it's not," He was crying now, breathing as if each breath hurt him and his eyes were unfocused. "I'm sorry for everything I did. This wasn't su-supposed to happen; we were supposed to grow old together.."

"We will, love, don't talk like that," She said, seeing Angelica lift a hand to her mouth to cover her sob.

"I-I... I saw Philip. And Laurens, and Washington, my mother was there, Eliza; my mother was there!" 

 _He's delusional,_ She thought, trying to forget how her passed sons name brought an ache to her chest.

"I know darling, I know," She held him like a baby, his head comfortably pressed against her chest without him moving to aggravate the wound.

"Embrace my darling children for me, Eliza. I'll see you on the other side," He whispered and he sounded so  _defeated._

She was about to respond when she felt him go limp in her arms. Her blood ran cold. 

"Alexander! Alexander, no! Angelica get the doctor!" Eliza was screaming, crying,  _sobbing_  as she held Alexander in her arms.

Angelica ran off, silently sobbing. Soon three other men ran into the room, taking Alexander from Eliza's arms and putting a sheet over his dead body.

Angelica grabbed her sisters arms, holding Eliza against her. Eliza was screaming and thrashing, sobbing hysterically. She soon got weak and sobbed into her sisters chest. 

He was gone. Alexander Hamilton, the man she fell in love with, the man who fought for America, the man who had broken her heart but still loved him all the same, the man who brought joy to her life like nobody else could. He was  _gone._

As she sobbed, she wondered how she was going to tell her children about this.

_I'll see you on the other side._


	2. Tomorrow There'll Be More Of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, Laurens didn't feel anything. One minute he was charging into battle, the next minute he was on the ground, confused as to what had just happened.

**_I may_ ** **_not_ ** **_live to see our glory_ **

At first, Laurens didn't feel anything. One minute he was charging into battle, the next minute he was on the ground, confused as to what had just happened. 

**_But I will gladly join the fight_ **

His body then filled with pain, hearing his blood rushing in his ears and his wounds aching. He's been shot, 7 times. He turned his head with excessive pain, seeing corpses and blood all around him. He can't die yet, he can't.

**_And when our children tell our stories_ **

He first thought of his wife and child he had yet to meet. He hated that he wasn't attracted to Martha like he should be. He hated that he would die before he'd meet his daughter.

**_They'll tell the story of tonight_ **

He then thought of his siblings and his father. He doubted that Henry Laurens would care that he gave his life to abolish slavery; but he knew his siblings would. Tears came to his eyes as he thought about Martha, Henry Jr, Mary and James, who was watching him from above.

He had so many things he wanted to do, he couldn't die yet! He hasn't gotten to study biology, he hasn't gotten to travel across seas. So many things he hasn't done and he was dying!

He vaguely realized he was crying and his breaths were coming out in gasps. 

He thought of his friend Lafayette. He thought of his general. He thought of the duel he had with Lee. He thought of Alexander--

Alexander.

Laurens' heart flipped, more and more tears coming to his eyes as he tried to breathe through the pain. He wouldn't get to tell Hamilton how he felt, how he'd seen how Alexander had looked at him.

He was in love with a man who was married, and now he'll never get to tell him.

Suddenly, he saw a bright light, and heard a sweet voice that sounded an awful lot like his mother. 

He also heard a child like voice, calling him to the other side.

James.

He smiled an empty smile as the light finally left his eyes.

**_Tomorrow there'll be more of us_ **

_"Alexander, are you alright?"_

 

 

 

 

_"I have so much work to do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a lot shorter than the last one, but I just really liked this idea and it makes me sad.


End file.
